langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XXXI
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Trebuia să-ţi încerc vitejia, spuse străinul. Curajul este darul cel mai de preţ pentru cine caută Limbajul Lumii. Flăcăul rămase surprins. Omul acela vorbea despre nişte lucruri pe care puţini le cunoşteau. en fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu trebuie să te culci vreodată pe o ureche, chiar dacă ai ajuns atât de departe, continuă el. Trebuie să iubeşti deşertul, dar să nu te încrezi pe de-a-ntregul niciodată în el. Pentru că deşertul este o încercare pentru toţi oamenii: îi încearcă la fiecare pas şi-l ucide pe cel neatent. Cuvintele lui aminteau de vorbele bătrânului rege. en fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dacă vin războinicii şi încă vei mai avea capul pe umeri după apusul soarelui, să mă cauţi, zise străinul. Aceeaşi mână care ţinuse spada înşfăcă acum un bici. Calul se cabră din nou, ridicând alt nor de praf. en "I had to test your courage," thestranger said. "Courage is the quality most essential to understanding the Language of the World." The boy was surprised. The stranger was speaking of things that very few people knew about. "You must not let up, even after having come so far," he continued. "You must love the desert, but never trust it completely. Because the desert tests all men: it challenges every step, and kills those who become distracted." What he said reminded the boy of the old king. "If the warriors come here, and yourhead is still on your shoulders at sunset, come and find me," said the stranger. The same hand that had brandished the sword now held a whip. The horse reared again, raising a cloud of dust. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dar unde locuiţi? strigă flăcăul în timp ce călăreţul se depărta. Mâna cu biciul arătă spre sud. Flăcăul îl întâlnise pe Alchimist. en "Where do you live?" shouted the boy, as the horseman rode away. The hand with the whip pointed to the south. The boy had met the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro A doua zi în zori erau două mii de bărbaţi înarmaţi printre curmalii din Al-Fayoum. Înainte ca soarele să ajungă în înaltul cerului, cinci sute de războinici au apărut la orizont. Călăreţii au pătruns în oază prin partea de nord; părea o expediţie paşnică, dar toţi ascundeau arme sub mantiile albe. en Next morning, there were two thousandarmed men scattered throughout the palm trees at Al-Fayoum. Before the sun had reached its high point, five hundred tribesmen appeared on the horizon. The mounted troops entered the oasis from the north; it appeared to be a peaceful expedition, but they all carried arms hidden in their robes. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Când au ajuns aproape de marele cort din centrul oazei Al-Fayoum, au scos iataganele şi puştile. Şi au atacat un cort gol. Bărbaţii din oază i-au încercuit pe cavalerii deşertului, într-o jumătate de oră patru sute nouăzeci şi nouă de trupuri zăceau răspândite pe nisip. Copiii se aflau în cealaltă parte a livezii de curmali şi n-au văzut nimic. en When they reached the white tent at the center of Al-Fayoum, they withdrew their scimitars and rifles. And they attacked an empty tent. The men of the oasis surrounded the horsemen from the desert and within half an hour all but one of the intruders were dead. The children had been kept at the other side of a grove of palmtrees, and saw nothing of what had happened. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Femeile se rugau pentru bărbaţii lor în corturi, aşa că nici ele n-au văzut nimic. Dacă n-ar fi fost leşurile, oaza ar fi părut că trăieşte o zi normală. Numai un războinic a fost cruţat, comandantul batalionului. en The women had remained in their tents, praying for the safekeeping of their husbands, and saw nothing of the battle, either. Were it not for the bodies there on the ground, it would have appeared to be a normal day at the oasis. The only tribesman spared was the commander of the battalion. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Pe seară a fost condus în faţa şefilor de trib care I-au întrebat de ce încălcase Tradiţia. Comandantul a răspuns că oamenii lui sufereau de foame şi sete, sleiţi de atâtea zile de lupte, şi hotărâseră să cucerească o oază pentru a putea să reîncepă lupta. en That afternoon, he was brought before the tribal chieftains, who asked him why he had violated the Tradition. The commander said that his men had been starving and thirsty, exhausted from many days of battle, and haddecided to take the oasis so as to be able to return to the war. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şeful tribului spuse că-i pare rău pentru războinici, dar Tradiţia nu poate fi încălcată niciodată. Singurul lucru care se schimbă în deşert sunt dunele, când suflă vântul. Apoi îl osândi pe comandant la o moarte ruşinoasă, în loc de sabie sau de glonţ, a murit spânzurat într-un curmal, mort şi el. Trupul i se legăna cu vântul deşertului. en The tribal chieftain said that he felt sorry for the tribesmen, but that the Tradition was sacred. He condemned the commander to death without honor. Rather than being killed by a blade or a bullet, he was hanged from a dead palm tree, where his body twisted in the desert wind. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şeful de trib l-a chemat pe flăcău şi i-a dat cincizeci de monede de aur. Apoi a reamintit povestea lui Iosif din Egipt şi i-a cerut să fie Sfetnicul Oazei. en The tribal chieftain called for the boy, and presented him with fifty pieces of gold. He repeated his story about Joseph of Egypt, and asked the boy to become the counselor of the oasis. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Când soarele a apus pe deplin şi primele stele au început să apară (nu străluceau prea tare, pentru că era lună plină) flăcăul porni spre sud. Nu era decât un cort, şi câţiva arabi care treceau pe acolo spuneau că locul era plin de djini. en When the sun had set, and the first stars made their appearance, the boy started to walk to the south. He eventually sighted a single tent, and a group of Arabs passing by told the boy that it was a place inhabited by genies. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul însă se aşeză şi se puse pe aşteptat. Alchimistul apăru când luna era sus pe cer. Avea doi ereţi morţi pe umăr. ― Iată-mă, aici sunt, spuse flăcăul. en But the boy sat down and waited. Not until the moon was high did the alchemist ride into view. He carried two dead hawks over his shoulder. "I am here," the boy said. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu trebuia să fii aici, răspunse Alchimistul. Sau Legenda ta Personală era să ajungi aici? ― Este război între clanuri. Nu este posibil să traversez deşertul. Alchimistul coborî de pe cal şi făcu un semn pentru ca flăcăul să-l urmeze în cort. Era un cort la fel cu toate celelalte pe care le văzuse în oază, cu excepţia cortului celui mare, central, care avea luxul din basmele cu zâne. en "You shouldn't be here," the alchemist answered. "Or is it your destiny that brings you here?" "With the wars between the tribes, it's impossible to cross the desert. So I have come here." The alchemist dismounted from his horse, and signaled that the boy should enter the tent with him. It was a tent like many at the oasis. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Căută cu privirea aparatele şi cuptoarele de alchimie, dar nu văzu nimic. Erau numai câteva cărţi puse teanc, o maşină de gătit şi pereţii plini de desene misterioase. ― Aşază-te, fiindcă vreau să pregătesc un ceai, spuse Alchimistul. Şi vom mânca împreună aceşti ereţi. en The boy looked around for the ovens and other apparatus used in alchemy, but saw none. There were only some books in a pile, a small cooking stove, and the carpets, covered with mysterious designs. "Sit down. We'll have something to drink and eat these hawks," said the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul a bănuit că erau aceleaşi păsări pe care le văzuse cu o zi înainte, dar nu spuse nimic. Alchimistul aprinse focul şi în scurt timp un miros delicios de carne umplu cortul. Era mai plăcut decât parfumul de narghilea. en The boy suspected that they were thesame hawks he had seen on the day before, but he said nothing. The alchemist lighted the fire, and soon a delicious aroma filled the tent. It was better than the scent of the hookahs. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce aţi vrut să mă vedeţi? întrebă flăcăul. ― Din cauza semnelor, răspunse Alchimistul. Vântul mi-a dat de ştire că o să vii. Şi că ai nevoie de ajutor. en "Why did you want to see me?" the boy asked. "Because of the omens," the alchemist answered. "The wind told me you would be coming, and that you would need help." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu eu. E celălalt străin, Englezul. El vă căuta. ― El trebuie să găsească alte lucruri înainte de a mă întâlni. Dar e pe drumul cel bun. S-a apucat să privească deşertul. en "It's not I the wind spoke about. It's the other foreigner, the Englishman. He's the one that's looking for you." "He has other things to do first. But he's on the right track. He has begun to try to understand the desert." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Şi eu? ― Când îţi doreşti un lucru, tot Universul conspiră pentru ca să-ţi realizezi visul, spuse Alchimistul, repetând cuvintele bătrânului rege. en "And what about me?" "When a person really desires something, all the universe conspires to help that person to realize his dream," said the alchemist, echoing the words of the old king. fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV